1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel benzo[b]chrysene compound and an organic light-emitting element including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting elements are widely investigated because they are expected to have high luminance with a low applied voltage, diversity of emission wavelengths, and high-speed response, and to thin and weight-lighten light-emitting devices.
Under the present situation, there is room to further improvement, and novel compounds are created as organic compounds possessed by organic light-emitting elements, particularly polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAH).
One of the polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons is benzo[b]chrysene. U.S. Pat. No. 7,183,010 discloses 2,3-benzochrysene as compound 444 which is an unsubstituted benzo[b]chrysene as an example of associated compounds in organic light-emitting elements using excimer emission due to molecular association. A structural formula of benzo[b]chrysene is shown below.

In addition, J. Org. Chem., 1980, 45, 1424 (p. 1427, lower right) discloses a method for synthesizing a benzo[b]chrysene compound having an aryl substituent only at the 5-position, i.e., 5-(2-naphthyl)benzo[b]chrysene, and physical property values thereof. A structural formula of the benzo[b]chrysene compound having an aryl substituent only at the 5-position is shown below.
